Fading
by Lianemi Banshee
Summary: Olvidar e intentar enterrar el pasado, era algo que no había podido conseguir. Pesadillas, una carta y el mismo pasado la alcanzaron sin darle oportunidad de intentar escapar. Un reencuentro y una nueva amenaza. Rebecca Chambers deberá enfrentar sus miedos y más grandes demonios.
1. Prólogo

**Hola.**

**Bien, primero que nada, quiero decir que soy nueva tanto en el fandom como en la página de FanFiction. Esta es mi primer historia, así que les pido me den una oportunidad.**

**Tenía pensado hacer una historia con Billy y Rebecca, ya que son una de mis parejas preferidas, pero honestamente no se me ocurrió nada y mi hermana me dio está idea. Yo sé que Rebecca y Wesker nada que ver, pero su idea me pareció tan atractiva que no me pude resistir. Así que heme aquí, arriesgándome a escribir esto. Todo un reto para poder hacer una historia coherente y evitando no caer en que los personajes se salgan de acuerdo a sus personalidades. **

**Y sin más que decir, vamos a la historia.**

**Prólogo**

El hedor a humedad, acompañado por el sonido del goteo incesante del techo la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. El lugar donde estaba, era un sitió muy oscuro, así que trato de adaptar su visión.

Aun estaba desorientada y aturdida. La cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Decidió levantarse de aquel suelo frío y duro. Pero al intentar caminar, algo se lo impidió, estaba encadenada de los pies. Trato de poner nítidos sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado, y entonces comenzaron aclararse en su mente…

_*Rebecca Chambers viajaba en un auto, junto con tres soldados de la BSAA. Transportaban y custodiaban un maletín de mucho valor que debían llevar cuanto antes al cuartel. Sin embargo, fueron atacados por un grupo de mercenarios. Afortunadamente no se pudieron apoderar de aquello que protegían, pero en el proceso y ante su descontento, decidieron capturarla e ella…*_

Parecía que el enemigo había decidido mantenerla con vida y, ahora debía esperar a saber qué pasaría después. Lo único que la reconfortaba, era que no hubo ninguna baja en el atentado; sus compañeros estaban a salvo. Eso era lo más primordial para ella, que nadie pereciera y que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Rebecca simplemente no soportaba perder a la gente que la rodeaba. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a presenciar algo así… jamás.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Si bien, no podía apreciar del todo su entorno, pero con lo poco que podía distinguir, gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana de la puerta de hierro, pudo saber que estaba en un cuarto, una celda quizás. Parecía algo amplia y totalmente deshabitada, bueno, nadie más a parte de ella, o eso creyó por unos instantes ya que el sonido de algo o alguien moverse puso en alerta a la chica.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —pregunto mirando a un punto indefinido y sin saber si obtendría respuesta.

—Así que ya despertaste.

La chica se alarmo aun más. En verdad hubiera deseado que nadie le contestara. Pensar que alguien estaba con ella, en la misma habitación y que la estuviera vigilando desde la oscuridad, era algo terrorífico.

— ¿Quién eres? —Rebecca se arrastro de espaldas hasta pegarse a la pared. Se sentía desprotegida ante aquella agobiante oscuridad, y más al saber que no estaba sola. — ¡Muéstrate!

—No puedo. Yo también estoy encadenado.

La joven médico entrecerró los ojos llena de desconfianza. Nada le aseguraba que aquella persona le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Sin embargo, aquella persona se lo demostró, acercando sus manos a la poca luz que entraba y Rebecca pudo comprobar que no mentía al ver grilletes en las manos y cadenas que seguramente estaban incrustadas en el muro.

— ¿Podrías mostrarte un poco más? —pregunto, ante la curiosidad de querer conocer a su compañero de celda.

—No, es todo lo que puedo acercarme —dijo, para después volver a su sitió.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estas aquí?

Para Rebecca no era difícil entablar una conversación, así que decidió conocer y saber más, además, seguramente aquel sujeto -porque ya deducía por la voz grave que se trataba de un hombre- seguramente se sentiría entusiasmado por hablar con alguien; a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquel sitió y ella suponía que hablar con alguien le sentaría bien como a ella.

—… ¿Por qué habría de contestarte?

— ¿Por qué no? Digo, no creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer, y además, sería absurdo que estando aquí los dos nos ignoremos, ¿no crees?

Aquel hombre bufo y la chica se pregunto cuál sería su expresión en esos momentos. Sin embargo, algo le decía que estaba lejos de tener una expresión de enfado.

—Soy un experimento…

Rebecca no supo que decirle. Probablemente lo había incomodado al haberle tenido que responder. Ella más bien se esperaba que estuviera con algún otro rehén o algo así por el estilo… Sintió un escalofrió. ¿Qué clase de experimento sería? ¿Debía tener miedo? Porque la sola idea de que tal vez la habían encerrado allí, para que en cualquier momento, aquel hombre se transformara en algún BOW y la atacara; era algo muy probable. Tal vez hubiera una cámara de visión nocturna que en esos momentos los estuviera vigilando, con el propósito de ver el proceso de su transformación y como actuaba poniéndola como carnada a ella.

— ¿Qué…?

—No te preocupes. No voy a transformarme si es lo que piensas.

¡¿Acaso le había leído la mente?! Rebecca se estremeció y carraspeo, mientras juntaba sus piernas contra su pecho y se las abrazaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, mofándose de ella y sabiendo que ahora la chica ya no estaba tan convencida de querer conocer y saber de él.

—Na-nada… Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

Entonces el silenció gobernó en aquel lugar. Rebecca no volvió hablar con su compañero desconocido y se preguntó que estaría pensando en esos momentos. También se pregunto si Chris, Jill y Barry ya estarían movilizando soldados para buscarla. No podía calcular cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que ella estuviera allí, además, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella cada vez más; al no saber que planeaban con ella y si en algún momento aparecerían para llevarla algún laboratorio y tomarla como un conejillo de indias. Seguramente eso le habían hecho a él, probablemente aquella nueva organización Bio-terrorista, tenía a más gente cautiva para someterlos a sus experimentos retorcidos.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Rebecca dormitaba en esos momentos. Era tanto el aburrimiento que el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella y hablar con aquel desconocido no se le hizo la mejor opción después de escuchar aquello. No era por miedo si así alguien lo imaginaba… Bueno, quizás sí, pero no miedo a él, si no miedo de oír de él, cuál sería el destino que le deparaba a ella en aquel lugar. A continuación, la puerta se abrió, dejando que más luz entrara y está le diera directo en los ojos, lo que provoco que la chica los entrecerrara y se llevara a una mano para protegerse un poco de ella. Una silueta masculina era lo que pudo distinguir y repentinamente un par de hombre aparecieron tras de él y se adentraron al cuarto para dirigirse a ella y tomarla cada uno por un brazo. Rebecca forcejeo, tratando de liberarse y exigiendo saber que era lo que querían con ella. Era tanta su resistencia que uno de ellos termino por darle un golpe en la nuca. La chica sintió que la vista se le nublaba al tiempo que escuchaba de su compañero de celda decir…

"Buena suerte, Rebecca".

Bien, he aquí el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si me dan la oportunidad y recibo muchos reviews (en realidad no pido tantos XD) publicaré el primer capítulo pronto.

Dudas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa, por favor, díganmelo a través del review; será bien aceptado todo (excepto las groserías e.e) críticas constructivas, como formas de mejor si ven alguna falla por ejemplo.

Me retiro y espero podamos leernos pronto.


	2. Cambios radicales

**DISCLAIMER: Tanto Resident Evil como sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. **

**Cambios radicales.**

_Un grito desgarrador inundo el lugar. Haciendo temblar hasta sus mismos cimientos. Estaba llenó de rabia y cólera , provocados por el sabor amargo de la derrota… ¿Derrota?... ¡No! Tal palabra no existía en su vocabulario. Aún no era su fin, y lo comprobaba con el hecho de que estaba vivo. De nueva cuenta burlaba a la muerte, la superaba, evitando aquel abrazo que ella daba a todo aquel desdichado que se hincara y rendía ante ella, pero ni aquel ser mítico conseguía doblegarlo a él._

_Albert Wesker se arrastraba con dificultad para ponerse a salvo de la lava que consumía todo a su paso. Su cuerpo estaba severamente herido, y aunque, el Uroboros se había consumido con aquel fuego infernal, todavía tenía efectos sobre él, ralentizando su extraordinario poder regenerativo._

_Su estado era realmente lamentable. Tan lamentable, que ya podía oír las burlas en su cabeza, de todos aquellos enemigos del pasado…_

"_Un dios… Tal titulo no puede pertenecerle a alguien como tú. Es una palabra corta, pequeña… pero con un gran significado y de gran imponencia. Demasiado grande para ti"_

"_Un dios como dices tú, no es derrotado por un simple mortal… Aunque, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres uno? Eres tan mortal como Chris Redfield"_

_Oía decir a aquellas voces en su cabeza…_

_¡Absurdo! Nadie más era tan merecedor como él de ese título. Nadie había logrado las maravillas que él había realizado a lo largo de su vida. Por eso se levantaría de nuevo, como otras veces lo había hecho. Por eso se aferraría más que nunca a la vida. Arrasaría, destruiría y triunfaría. Lo que había pasado, solo había sido un golpe de suerte para Chris Redfield. Ese idiota que le encantaba jugar al súper héroe y soñar con su estúpida utopía. _

_Una vez que se puso fuera del alcance de la lava, se quedo tumbado en el suelo y clavando la vista hacia el cielo. El dolor era insoportable, al igual que la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Costaba imaginar que alguien como él, con su porte, imponencia y grandeza; se viera así mismo en ese estado. Nada sería más humillante que aquellos que le temían y se doblegaban ante su poder lo vieran en aquellas circunstancias. Debía levantarse, para demostrarse a sí mismo que nada ni nadie era más fuerte y capaz que él, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, sabría que los esfuerzos serían vanos en ese momento. Hasta un cuerpo tan formidable como el suyo, podía decir basta; después de todo, no era para menos que este protestara con tan terribles lesiones. _

_Los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos y a que su cuerpo se rindiera. Pecaba de ser orgulloso y soberbio, así que agotaría hasta su último esfuerzo. Pero como ya era lo previsto, volvió a quedar tendido y, sintió ese sentimiento aborrecido de impotencia. Sin duda, no solo era su estado lo que provocaba su derrumbe. El virus al que debía el poder que poseía y lo pusiera encima de los demás, le estaba pasando factura… _

"_Todo poder tiene un costo"_

_Un costo que volvería a pagar de ser necesario. No había un ápice de arrepentimiento a sus actos y decisiones. _

_Dio un golpe seco al suelo, apretó la mandíbula al reprimir un grito de frustración y rabia. A continuación, escucho el rotor de varios helicópteros… ¿Quién y por qué? Tal vez la BSAA para comprobar que estuviera muerto, puesto que aliados en aquel lugar no tenía… _

"_¡Ponte de pie!"_

_Sus músculos reaccionaron ante la orden que él daba. Poco a poco se incorporaba con dificultad mientras se tambaleaba. Sentía que el cuerpo se le desgarraba, pero poco le importaba. No iba a dejarse ver débil ni vulnerable por nadie. Albert Wesker era un Dios. Un ser único, magnifico e incomparable. Aquel que cambiaría al mundo y… El hombre sintió repentinamente un terrible dolor de cabeza y cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a esta. Podía sentir como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. No lo soportaba y sintiéndose presa de la desesperación, se dejo caer mientras daba un último grito de dolor... Lo último que Albert Wesker escucho, antes de sucumbir a desfallecer, fueron los pasos de varias personas acercándose a él…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Estaba sola, completamente sola en aquel lúgubre e inhóspito lugar…

Camino sin saber a donde la llevarían sus pasos y su respiración se volvió agitada. Escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia que golpeaba contra los ventanales. Tanteaba con las manos, pues estaba tan oscuro que apenas y podía ver o distinguir algo en la penumbra de la oscuridad. Repentinamente tropezó, algo en el suelo la hizo caer y ella quedó de rodillas tratando de incorporarse. Sin embargo, un relámpago surco el cielo y el lugar donde estaba fue iluminado. Le bastó solo aquellos segundos que el relámpago ilumino el lugar, y entonces pudo ver con lo que había tropezado hace unos momentos. El cadáver de Richard Aiken, su difunto compañero del equipo Bravo.

—Ri-Richard —dijo, susurrando y sintiendo escozor en la nariz, al tiempo que sus ojos se hacían acuosos.

Quiso levantarse, pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca y ejerció una enorme presión sobre esta, al punto de hacerle daño. Con terror, vio que era su compañero quien la tenía sujeta y la miraba suplicante, como implorándole que lo ayudara.

—No me dejes aquí…

La jovencita se llevó la otra mano a la boca para impedirse así misma gritar de impotencia. Quería salir corriendo y en ese preciso momento el chico comenzó a convulsionar; mientras del cuerpo le brotaban centenares de serpientes que inmediatamente comenzaron a devorarlo. Rebecca presiono más fuerte su mano contra su boca, intentado ahogar aquel grito que amenazaba con salir y aparto lentamente la mano que la tenía sujeta. Cuando por fin se pudo levantar dando tras pies, trato de correr. Para su sorpresa y espanto, los cadáveres de sus demás compañeros caídos comenzaron a rodearla sin dejarle alguna vía de escape. La chica se sintió aterrorizada y sin que nada pudiera hacer, tan solo veía como estos se le echaban encima mientras sentía que su cuerpo era desmembrado…

— ¡No…!

Rebecca Chambers despertó súbitamente, se incorporo sobre su cama y miró por todas partes de su habitación, mientras su rostro estaba perlado en sudor. Nuevamente tenía aquella pesadilla, aquella que la acosaba y la torturaba desde el incidente en la mansión de las montañas Arklay y su encuentro con James Marcus… Miro el reloj de su cómoda, eran las tres de la madrugada y tan solo había dormido una hora. Había terminado su turno en el hospital a las once, y tras dirigirse a su departamento no podía conciliar el sueño debido a un dolor de cabeza, hasta que tuvo que tomarse un par de analgésicos y después unas pastillas para dormir, cosa que no le sirvieron, pues aquella pesadilla ya la tenía desvelándose nuevamente como muchas otras noches.

Tomó un par de minutos para tranquilizarse y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño y mojarse la cara en el lavabo. El agua estaba tan fría que termino por desperezarla. Rebecca se miró en el espejo y se contemplo así misma por largo rato. Los años transcurridos no habían hecho mella en ella. Su delicado y fino rostro seguía conservando su aire jovial de niña, pero su expresión no era la misma, aquella de mirada dulce, no, sus pupilas habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba, así como su expresión mostraba un dolor del que ella solo era consciente y los demás ignoraban.

Se ato el cabello en una coleta, el cual había dejado crecer con el tiempo y camino con pesadez hasta llegar a la cocina. Encendió la cafetera y espero. De nada servía ir a la cama sabiendo que, por mucho que lo intentara, no volvería a conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en una de los bancos de la barra y recargo sus brazos sobre esta, mientras su mirada se posaba en un sitió en particular. Había olvidado revisar la correspondencia que había recogido por la mañana y que había dejado precisamente allí. La tomó y comenzó a revisarla. No eran más que recibos de pago y una que otra propaganda, hasta que se topo con una que no tenía nada que ver con las demás… Su expresión de desinterés, paso a ser una de asombro, pero sobre todo de miedo…

—No puede ser.

Rebecca miraba la insignia de la BSAA plasmada en el sobre y sus manos temblaron. Era consciente quien la mandaba y porque lo hacía… Alguna vez se pregunto, tras dejar la extinta ciudad de Raccoon City si Chris, Jill o Barry la buscarían. Por casualidad, se había enterado que estos seguían vivos tras aquel desastre y, no se equivoco, pues el mismo Chris la contacto para hablarle de aquella organización que apenas había sido fundada y que se uniera a su causa de erradicar el bioterrorismo. Luchar contra aquello que había cambiado drásticamente sus vidas… Sin embargo, ella no acepto…

*—_Perdóname, Chris... pero no quiero volver a saber nada respecto a eso._

— _¿Pero qué dices, Rebecca? ¿Nos estás dando la espalda? ¿Le estas dando la espalda al mundo que nos necesita?_

—_No. No quiero que lo tomes así… Es solo que yo… ya no puedo ni quiero pasar por lo mismo._

—_Está bien. Me queda claro que no contaremos contigo. Adiós, Rebecca.*_

Ya habían pasado muchos años de aquello. Chris Redfield se había marchado colérico y dando un portazo. Se sorprendió mucho de que su antiguo compañero de los S.T.A.R.S. hubiera cambiado tanto tras aquel accidente fatídico. Ella también había cambiado, pero se notaba que en Chris era aun más mayor el cambio.

En aquel entonces se sintió culpable y, en ese mismo instante volvió a tener ese mismo sentimiento que la agobio tanto. Volviéndose a preguntar si habría hecho lo correcto. Si su lugar no habría estado con ellos y luchando hombro con hombro. Pero saber que debía revivir el pasado, experimentando el mismo horror de no saber si volverías con vida de cada misión, y el peor de los casos, ver morir a tus compañeros y amigos; era algo duro y cruel. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Estrujo el sobre en sus manos y lo dejo de nueva cuenta en la barra, junto a la demás correspondencia. Escucho que el café estaba listo y se levanto para servirse una taza. El liquido humeante la hipnotizo por unos momentos, mientras recordaba todos los sucesos en su vida. ¿Ella cuando se iba a imaginar que todos aquellos sueños, ilusiones y planes de vida no fueran como siempre soñó? Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones… Claro que, algunas veces se encontró cuestionándose a sí misma si estaría haciendo lo correcto o no, pero al final, según ella tomaba la mejor opción… Si era así, entonces, ¿por qué ahora, y antes, dudaba sobre la propuesta de la BSAA?.

Rebecca volvió a tomar la carta, abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido.

La chica, al terminar de leerla se llevo las manos a la cabeza y suspiro, sintiéndose en un colapso mental. En verdad la necesitaban.

*—_Perdóname, Chris... pero no quiero volver a saber nada respecto a eso._

"Eso dije en aquel entonces."

— _¿Pero qué dices, Rebecca? ¿Nos estás dando la espalda? ¿Le estas dando la espalda al mundo que nos necesita?*_

"Me necesitan. No puedo volver a fallarles"

Rebecca ni siquiera probo el café y se retiro a su habitación. Tenía que pensar y meditar bien la decisión que tomaría, porque la decisión que tomara, ya no podría darle marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Los rayos matinales del sol, se colaron a través de las persianas de la muchacha, sin lograr despertarla. No fue sino hasta que escucho los gritos de su vecina, quien vociferando; le decía a sus hijos que se dieran prisa o llegarían tarde a la escuela. Fue entonces que Rebecca abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de la cama como si está le hubiera dado una patada. Se había quedado dormida tras una larga madrugada de desvelo y meditación. Lo peor de todo, era que tenía pacientes a cuales dar consulta temprano.<p>

Tomó lo primero que encontró del closet y se metió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Tras salir, ya vestida, cepillo su cabello dándose unos cuantos tirones, pues no tenía tiempo para pasarse el cepillo con parsimonia. Mientras continuaba su pequeña batalla por deshacer los nudos de su cabello, pensó en la decisión definitiva que había tomado. No había sido nada sencillo, pero la suerte ya estaba echada.

Llegar al hospital había sido todo un triunfo, aunque eso le había costado una multa por parte de un policía de tránsito que la sorprendió circulado en sentido contrarió y unas cuantas palabras altisonantes de los conductores. Sabía que había sido una imprudencia, puesto que aquello había podido traer alguna consecuencia aun peor, pero el trafico y la hora no le habían dejado alternativa.

Rebecca se tumbo en su asiento y dejo caer la cabeza en el escritorio, al tiempo que tocaban a la puerta de su consultorio y ella respondió con un "Adelante". Una anciana menuda y de baja estatura entró. Tenía una dulce sonrisa enmarcando sus labios y tomó asiento frente a Rebecca.

—Buenos días, Doctora Chambers —la joven reconoció la voz inmediatamente y levanto la cabeza.

—Señora Willson, muy buenos días. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Que yo recuerde, hoy no tiene cita —Rebecca la miró con desconcierto, a lo que la anciana comenzó a buscar en su bolso de mano.

—Lo sé, linda, pero quería traerte estos chocolates. No es la gran cosa, pero es mi forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

Rebecca miró enternecida la bolsita de celofán, decorada con un sencillo listón color verde y la tomó entre sus manos. Y de pronto, algo golpeo su mente… Ya no volvería a ver a la señora Willson, ni a las demás personas que le habían brindado su amistad, apoyo y cariño.

—Los hice yo misma. No es por presumir, pero soy muy buena repostera y los chocolates me quedan deliciosos. Espero que te gusten —la anciana le dedico una cálida sonrisa, mientras que los ojos de la chica se hicieron acuosos.

—Mu-muchas gracias, Señora Willson. Es un detalle realmente hermoso —dijo mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

—Pero, linda, ¿qué ocurre? —la anciana mujer se preocupo y tomó las manos de Rebecca entre las suyas.

Rebecca ya tenía decidido que ingresaría a la BSAA. Dejaría atrás lo que había construido con el tiempo. Y dolía, dolía abandonar esa vida para seguir otra. Pero no lo estaba haciendo solo por quienes la necesitaban, también lo hacía por ella misma. Ella, había llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez necesitaba afrontar sus miedos y pesadillas de esa manera, pues vivir atormentada con los sucesos del pasado que marcaron su vida, la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

—N-no se preocupe. Estoy bien —fingir no se le daba muy bien, pero al parecer, la Señora Willson le creyó porque no pregunto más, o quizás, no quería incomodarla haciéndole más preguntas.

El ocaso ya estaba en su cenit. Rebecca lo contemplaba desde la ventana de su consultorio. El día se le había hecho muy corto y no había salido en ningún momento de allí. Decidió sentarse y se giro sobre su asiento para mirar los cuadros de reconocimientos y fotografías que se hallaban colgados en la pared. Cuando había abandonado Raccoon City y comenzado una vida en Chicago, había decidido incursionarse aun más en el mundo de la medicina para convertirse en una gran doctora. Tenía varías maestrías y forjo aun más sus conocimientos en el campo de la bioquímica. Y fueron esas cosas que le habían valido de mucho para ser reconocida y que obtuviera un buen trabajo en uno de los hospitales de más grande prestigio. No había nada que la motivara más que ayudar a las personas, y era ese sentimiento que la atormentaba, porque a veces se culpaba pensando que quizás, habría podido hacer algo más por Richard y los demás.

El repentino llamado a su puerta, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Autorizo la entrada y ante ella, apareció una mujer de estatura alta, unos pocos años mayor que Rebecca. Su cabello estaba teñido de negro, ya que las raíces rebelaban que su color natural era el castaño. Sus ojos eran un bonito color verde y su piel era de una tonalidad clara, pero más oscura a la de la chica.

—Maggie. Precisamente en unos momentos iba ir a verte para hablar contigo —Rebecca se levanto de su asiento para invitar a la recién llegada a tomar asiento e inmediatamente después ella, volvió a sentarse.

—Entonces hice bien en venir yo misma. Pero antes, quiero hablarte yo también de algo.

Margaret Olsen, era la Directora del hospital en el que trabajaba Rebecca. Ambas tenían una buena relación, al punto de que eran muy buenas e intimas amigas. Rebecca jamás olvidaría la manera en que aquella mujer le brindo todo su apoyo cuando apenas ella había entrado a trabajar allí. La mayoría de los demás médicos, veían con desconfianza a la chica, pues pensaban que por su apariencia no tendría el calibre para ser un buen elemento. La joven médico tuvo bastantes problemas con esto, al punto de sentirse menospreciada, intimidada y cohibida por el trato tan frío y descortés que le daban los demás, pero fue gracias a Margaret que recupero su confianza y valor, incluso, con el tiempo y el trato les demostró de que estaba hecha y los demás cambiaron su perspectiva de ella… Pero ahora… ¿Cómo tomaría ella lo que estaba a punto de decirle? ¿La tacharía de mal agradecida? Se declaraba como alguien que la conocía lo suficiente y, podía pensar que trataría de comprenderla, pero aquella mujer tanto podía ser amable, como también podía ser orgullosa e implacable cuando se sentía traicionada o amenazada. No por nada tenía el mejor puesto del hospital.

—Dentro de poco habrá una asamblea y nos reuniremos los doctores más reconocidos y destacados del país. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, pero mejor te lo voy diciendo para que prepares un buen discurso y lo estés diciendo en el estrado. Te he promovido para que tú seas la Directora del hospital más importante de Nueva York.

Y Rebecca no podía sentirse más desdichada e infeliz en ese momento. No era tanto por aquella noticia -aunque mentiría si dijera que no le dolía dejar escapar una oportunidad así- si no porque, Margaret había puesto toda su fe y confianza en ella. ¿Cómo le iba a decir ahora que no podía aceptar, porque aparte de todo ya tenía pensado renunciar para unirse a la BSAA?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te da gusto? —Margaret se esperaba un estallido de alegría o que la chica llorara de emoción. Pero lo que presenciaba en esos momentos distaba de todo lo que ella se imaginaba.

Rebecca se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro melancólica. Sus manos entrelazadas se movían nerviosas y su mirada se clavaba en la ventana. ¿Cómo decirle?

—Maggie, yo no…

"¡No seas tonta, aún puedes arrepentirte y seguir el rumbo que has seguido hasta ahora!"

Le gritaban sus pensamientos mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, volvió a pensar todo aquello que la había hecho llegar a su decisión final. Volvió a suspirar, pero está vez, para darse animo y fuerza a lo que estaba a punto de decir y viendo con decisión los ojos de aquella mujer.

—Perdóname, Maggie, pero no puedo aceptar.

* * *

><p>Rebecca miraba por última vez el hospital en el que hasta hace unos días había trabajado. Las cosas con Margaret Olsen habían acabado bien. Aunque al principio esta estallara, indignada e inconforme con la renuncia de la chica. Cuando escucho el porqué de su decisión, le costó mucho comprenderlo, incluso trato de persuadirla con que cometía un error en abandonar la vida que había escogido para bien. Margaret conocía muy bien la historia de Rebecca, y si había otra cosa que la joven médico le agradecía, era el hombro que está le había ofrecido para que se desahogara cuando lo necesitaba, por eso, al final y un poco más convencida, termino por apoyarla, comprenderla y deseándole suerte.<p>

_*_—_Si me necesitas aquí estaré para ti, o si quieres volver, las puertas de este hospital siempre estarán abiertas y listas para darte nuevamente la bienvenida.*_

Le había dicho en su fiesta de despedida que le habían organizado entre todos, incluso sus pacientes estuvieron presentes.

Rebecca miró con nostalgia la edificación, recargo su frente en los barrotes de la reja y la nariz y los ojos le escocieron en ese momento. Se había prometido no llorar, pero era inevitable, así que se permitió faltar a su promesa y derramar las lagrimas que hasta ese momento había contenido.

—Señorita, Chambers. Lamento molestarla, pero ya es hora de partir —Rebecca se seco las lagrimas con la manga del abrigo que traía puesto en esos momentos y asintió sin mirar al soldado encargado de llevarla y escoltarla hasta la BSAA. Se alejo poco a poco de la reja de la entrada y subió al asiento del copiloto de aquel automóvil. Su nueva vida la esperaba.

* * *

><p>Chris Redfield caminaba al lado de un par de soldados. Discutían sobre algunas tácticas que tenían planeadas para una misión. El hombre tanto daba sus puntos de vista como escuchaba las de ellos, y tan concentrado se encontraba en su planificación, que no se percato que cierta chica les seguía el paso, aunque midiendo prudentemente su distancia. No fue sino hasta que los soldados se alejaron y Chris se quedó solo mientras revisaba algunos informes, que la chica se acerco.<p>

— ¿Es usted el Capitán Redfield?.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —aquella joven le pareció gracioso y un tanto descortés que el hombre no se tomara la molestia de mirarla, ni despegar ni un momento la vista de aquel informe, sin embargo prosiguió.

—Mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers y estoy a su servició, Capitán.

Chris parpadeo un par de veces, aun con la mirada en el papel e inmediatamente volteó a mirar a Rebecca, esta se mantenía en una postura recta, firme y con un saludo militar hacía él.

—Re-Rebecca —dijo, asombrado y perplejo.

—Hola, Chris.

Oooo-Oooo-Oooo-Oooo

Por fin, he aquí el primer capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba hecha un lió con la parte de Wesker, que por mucho que me gaste el seso en escribir esa parte -no les miento - como 20 veces entre corregirla o volverla hacer, creo que me quedo igual de mala que las primeras veces que la escribí. Vaya que es complicado este hombre. No es la gran cosa porque fue muy corto lo que escribí de él, pero en serio que trate lo mejor que pude en imaginar lo que en esos momentos pasaría y pensaría si hubiera sobrevivido … Por cierto, que hay quienes dicen que sigue vivo… Yo espero que esos rumores sean ciertos ToT

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Nimerya Piers**

**Fer451**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love**

**Cheshire CatSmile**

**Guest**

**Yuuen Mirrow**

En verdad muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me han dado. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que puedan dejarme un review, por lo menos chiquito, no importa.

Ah, por cierto, debo aclarar antes de irme que estos sucesos ocurren después de Resident Evil 6, por si hay alguna duda respecto a esto.

Y ya, sin más que decir me retiro :D


	3. Una mirada al pasado

**D****isclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Así como el titulo del fic es inspirado de la canción con el mismo nombre, del grupo Decyfer down.**

**Capitulo 2: Una mirada al pasado.**

Rebecca caminaba… Mas bien, casi corría, pues las enormes zancadas que daba Chris al caminar la dejaban atrás. No entendía cual era su prisa. Ni siquiera habían charlado después de que ella se le presentara; simplemente le dijo un simple "Sígueme" y la pobre chica haciéndole caso comenzó a seguirlo. Estaba empezando a creer que Chris, aun estaba molesto con ella por declinar a que se uniera a ellos tiempo atrás.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos de la central, varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Rebecca escuchaba como cuchicheaban y reían por parecerles tan cómica la escena de ver a la muchachita ir corriendo tras el Capitán Redfield. Daba la impresión de que jugaban al _atrápame si puedes, _aunque en este caso era un _alcánzame si puedes._ Y, por supuesto, a la joven médico no le estaba causando la misma gracia que a ellos. Pero no solo eran esas miradas las que noto. No muy a o lejos de ellos, había un par de hombres, portaban batas de laboratorio, y Rebecca se pregunto a que se debía la mirada tan desdeñosa que les dedicaban.

—Chris, espera por favor.

No hubo respuesta y tampoco se detuvo.

— ¿Por lo menos me podrías decir a donde vamos?

A Rebecca le estaba irritando bastante la actitud del hombre, al grado de querer tomarlo por los hombros, girarlo y tomar su cuello entre sus manos para estrangularlo por su falta de educación y consideración, ya que nuevamente la ignoraba. Estaba por hacer caso a sus instintos, cuando el Capitán Redfield por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal y toco reiteradas veces a está. Al otro lado de la puerta se escucho la autorización para que tuvieran acceso y Chris giro el pomo. Una vez abierta por completa la puerta, Rebecca pudo contemplar la figura de un hombre que en esos momentos revolvía casi por completo la habitación; desde bolígrafos, papeles y demás objetos, se dispersaban por el suelo y Rebecca se debatió mentalmente si debía ayudarlo o dejarlo. No fue sino hasta que Chris carraspeo para llamar su atención, y el hombre inmediatamente volteó.

—Disculpen. Buscaba una agenda que necesito con urgencia —Rebecca miró a su alrededor. Era un verdadero desastre la oficina. El hombre frente a ellos también tenía un aspecto desastroso. Su cabello entrecano estaba revuelto, daba la sensación de que no se había pasado el peine desde que se despertara. Tenía ojeras bastante pronunciadas bajo sus ojos grises y con la barba desaliñada, le daban todo el aspecto de un vago. Cabía destacar, que la textura de su piel tenía un color ligeramente cobrizo, bastante peculiar para Rebecca.

—Entonces, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? —el hombre se dispuso nuevamente a buscar su agenda, como si en realidad, el par de recién llegados jamás hubiera entrado por aquella puerta y no lo hubieran interrumpido. Rebecca noto, que Chris suspiraba cansinamente y cerraba los ojos un tanto molesto.

—Rebecca Chambers está aquí —Chris se hizo a un lado para que aquel hombre la viera, mientras Rebecca comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. De todos modos, ¿quién era aquel hombre? Tenía una idea, pero a la vez lo dudaba… ¿Sería aquel hombre el Director de la B.S.A.A?

— ¿Cómo? Oh, si, por supuesto. Por favor, tomé asiento, Señorita Chambers; y por favor disculpe el desorden del lugar —Rebecca asintió, al tiempo en que se dirigía a la silla frente al escritorio, tratando de no pisar lo que había a su alrededor. Se pregunto si Realmente se necesitaba desordenar así para buscar aquella dichosa agenda.

—Yo esperare afuera —escucho la joven médico decir a su espalda y la puerta abrirse, para inmediatamente cerrarse. Mejor así, ¿para qué quería la presencia de Chris, si este, lejos de reconfortarla la hacía sentir una desconocida con su cruel indiferencia?.

—Bienvenida, Señorita Chambers. Me alegra que haya aceptado unirse a nosotros —el hombre extendió su mano para estrechar la de Rebecca, y está así lo hizo. Nuevamente la asalto la duda, preguntándose si estaba frente a la persona que ella imaginaba. Aunque, ¿quién más si no? Es decir, Chris la dejaba allí, sin más y se retiraba. No cabía duda, estaba frente al mismo Director de la B.S.A.A.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Sullivan y soy el Director de la BSAA —tal y como Rebecca lo había imaginado, aunque en realidad, esto era bastante obvio—. Lamento que mi aspecto y el de mi oficina ya le estén dando una mala impresión de mi —Arthur se lamento con una vaga sonrisa en los labios y Rebecca negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Para ser honesta, tenía una idea diferente de usted —y era verdad. Rebecca se imaginaba a un hombre totalmente opuesto al que veía en esos momentos. Y no lo decía con dolo, pero una persona que ostenta un cargo importante, por lo general trata de dar una buena impresión de su persona.

—Y no la culpo si se decepciono —Arthur suspiro y se recargo por completo en el asiento.

—No me mal interprete. De todos modos no soy quien para juzgar. He aprendido eso con el tiempo. A veces las personas no son lo que parecen… —la mirada de Rebecca se perdió en un punto indefinido del escritorio, mientras a su mente venían algunos rostros.

—Me reconfortan sus palabras, Señorita Chambers. Y concuerdo con usted, no se deben juzgar a las personas por lo que parecen —Arthur volvió a sonreír y tomó una carpeta que se hallaba a un lado de la computadora. Era la única que permanecía intacta y en completo orden—. He leído toda su información… Estoy impresionado de los logros, la experiencia y el vasto conocimiento que tiene. Me atrevo a decir que usted es una joven prodigio.

—Gra-gracias. Me he esforzado para poder dar lo mejor de mí y con esto poder ayudar —las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un rojo carmín, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, avergonzada.

—Le creo. Por eso es que usted, es la más indicada para ayudarnos con esta nueva amenaza. Pero respóndame, ¿puedo confiar plenamente en usted?, ¿puedo confiar en que se comprometerá con esta Organización? y ¿puedo confiar en que estará dispuesta a dar su vida por esta causa? —pregunto Arthur con tono serio y neutral.

Tal vez, Arthur Sullivan no era una persona ordenada, pero en esos momentos, Rebecca podía apreciar su profesionalidad y preocupación por la organización, y entonces, no le cupo duda que por algo se había convertido en Director de la B.S.A.A.

—Cuente con ello —ella también tomó una postura y expresión serias, entonces, Arthur volvió a estrecharle la mano.

—Entonces, bienvenida a la B.S.A.A.

Y con aquellas palabras, Rebecca supo que su destino ya estaba marcado.

Rebecca salió de la oficina, y, tal y como lo había dicho, Chris se encontraba esperándola. La joven médico se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con enfado. El Capitán Redfield sabía de sobra la razón y en verdad se lamentaba por ello, pero tenía razones de peso por tomar aquella actitud. Y no era precisamente por las razones que Rebecca imaginaba.

—Escucha, Chris. No voy a tolerar más groserías por tu parte, si quieres…

—Lo lamento —inquirió, interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Sé que la forma en la que te trate estuvo mal, pero te aseguro que tenía razones para hacerlo.

— ¿Razones? —Rebecca enarco una ceja—. Y seguramente esas "razones" son por haber rechazado unirme hace años. ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? ¿Es eso, Chris?

—No. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con eso. De hecho, eso es algo de lo cual yo debería disculparme. Fui muy duro contigo aquella vez, y no tomé en cuenta que tu también estabas muy afectada con todo lo ocurrido en las montañas Arklay —Chris bajo la mirada, para después mirarla nuevamente, lo que produjo a Rebecca un sentimiento de incertidumbre pues pudo notar un atisbo de culpa en su expresión.

—Lo siento. Tampoco era mi intención hacerte sentir mal… Yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes —Rebecca lo miró con expresión melancólica, a lo cual, Chris poso una mano en su hombro en un gesto alentador y sonrió.

—Jamás hemos dejado de serlo. Pero olvidemos eso ya. Ven, vamos a ver a Jill. Estoy seguro que le dará mucho gusto ver que estás aquí.

—Yo también ansió verla —dijo, entusiasmada—. Por cierto, dijiste que tenías razones para comportarte así. ¿Puedo saber qué ocurre?

—Hablaremos de ello cuando estemos a solas con Jill —a Rebecca la inundo la curiosidad, y más al ver el semblante tan serio que Chris puso en esos momentos.

.

El constante chillido de las ratas que veía deambular en las esquinas, comenzaba a impacientarlo. Observo a su alrededor y noto que los demás no parecían tener el mismo problema que él. ¿Cuánto más iban a esperar? Habían llegado desde entrada la mañana a ese sitió. Un lugar que merecía ser llamado pocilga. Hedía a humedad y a ranció. Las paredes estaban mohecidas, no había manera de ventilar aquella cabaña mugrienta pues las ventanas estaban selladas y, para empeorar más su mal humor, tenía demasiada hambre.

—Por lo menos nos hubieran citado en un lugar mejor. Este lugar es una porquería —dijo aquel hombre por fin, cansado de mantenerse en silencio y contener su inconformidad.

—En peores hemos estado —aseguro una mujer que se mantenía vigilando el exterior por una de las ventanas.

—Pero no lo suficiente como hasta este momento. Llevamos toda la maldita mañana. Solo mira en tu reloj la hora que es. En serio, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento me largare de aquí.

—Anda, hazlo. Parece que prefieres la inmundicia por la que hemos estado padeciendo desde hace años, a esperar solo unas horas para que nuestra suerte cambie —aquella mujer no despego ni un momento su mirada de la ventana al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Los demás presentes no podían estar más de acuerdo con ella. ¿Qué eran unas horas a padecer y vivir como lo habían hecho hasta ahora?.

—Está bien. De acuerdo, no me quejare más —y en verdad no lo haría. La palabra de esa mujer era la voz de la razón. Por algo era la líder del equipo y le debían la vida que hace unos años estuvieron a punto de perder.

Pasaron unas horas más, y por fin, aquella mujer menciono las palabras que tanto esperaban oír.

—Están aquí.

La puerta se abrió y todos pusieron atención al par de hombres que entraban por ella. Vestían trajes de combate negro. Uno de ellos, llevaba una máscara en las manos y el otro un maletín.

HUNK, apodado Mr, Death por sus incontables veces de ser el único sobreviviente en cada misión, miró a los presentes e inmediatamente le indico a su acompañante, Vector, que sacara los planos del maletín negro que llevaba. Los demás se acercaron y pusieron atención a uno de los planos que extendió sobre la polvorienta mesa.

Los miembros de la U.S.S, habían sido fieles servidores de Umbrella, pero tras su caída y una serie de eventos más; sus vidas habían dado un giro brutal. Habían intentado dar sus servicios a otras organizaciones, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado e incluso esas mismas organizaciones habían intentado acabar con ellos por temer una traición, debido a que sirvieran alguna vez a la competencia más poderosa de todas. No era para menos que los vieran con malos ojos, a pesar de admitir su eficacia y sobresalientes habilidades, no podía permitirse confiar en ellos. Habían intentado también tomar cada uno su camino, pero a lo mucho que podían aspirar, era llevar una vida de mercenarios y ser contratados por el mejor postor, algo tampoco muy prometedor si tenían en cuenta que no era un trabajo seguro. Por eso, cuando HUNK y Vector -quien se había propuesto seguir a este- los contactaron para hacerles una propuesta muy prometedora, no dudaron ni un segundo en aceptar.

—Mi contacto ya me ha proporcionado los planos de la instalación donde está nuestro objetivo —HUNK mantenía un tono serio, pero a la vez tranquilo mientras los miraba. Para cualquiera le sería difícil saber las expresiones que mantenían los integrantes de la U.S.S bajo esas mascaras, pero para él, no. Podía leer en cada uno de ellos, el ansia de volver a los días más gloriosos de sus vidas, y que estás se habían perdido hacía años.

— ¿Podemos confiar en él? —pregunto un tanto insegura Bertha.

—Mientras se le pague bien, si.

— ¿Mientas se le pague bien? ¿Acaso cuentas con el dinero para proporcionárselo? —al igual que Bertha, los demás lo miraron con esa interrogante en sus mentes.

—Hay cosas que por seguridad prefiero aun no revelarles —dijo en tono cortante—. Me hablo también de cómo debemos estudiarlo para podernos infiltrar exitosamente. Debemos estudiar cada estructura, cada sala y cada posibilidad de enfrentarnos a cualquier amenaza. Debemos ser conscientes que las probabilidades de morir si fallamos, son bastante altas.

No pudieron evitar mirarlo, preguntándose si en esas probabilidades también estaba él, ya que, como el bien decía, Death no puede morir.

.

Esta vez, Rebecca iba al mismo paso que Chris mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la B.S.A.A. La jovencita miraba, admiraba y memorizaba cada lugar por el que pasaban. Chris había decidido darle un pequeño tour antes de ir con Jill.

El Capitán Redfield le explicaba cada sitió en el que estaban. Al principio, Rebecca lo escuchaba con mucha atención, pero su mente se desvió de las palabras de su guía, para remontarse a una escena similar del pasado; cuando entro por primera vez a la R.P.D; para pertenecer al grupo especial de los S.T.A.R.S.

*_Con tan solo 18 años, Rebecca Chambers había logrado sobresalir y destacar por su amplio conocimiento e intelecto en la bioquímica, además de haber logrado graduarse con tan solo 17 años de edad de la universidad; por lo que no le costó que su solicitud fuera aceptada en la R.P.D._

_Y allí estaba ella. Lista para cruzar aquellas puertas y comenzar una vida de la cual tenía fuertes expectativas y grandes esperanzas. Le ilusionaba ser parte de un cuerpo policiaco de gran elite, pero a la vez la mataban los nervios. Seguramente, sus compañeros tenían una vasta experiencia de la que ella carecía totalmente. Pero eso no la detendría para dar lo mejor de sí y demostrar que merecía estar con ellos._

—_Me esforzare y lo lograre _—_dijo con entusiasmo._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos con decisión y, justo cuando iba a cruzar la entrada, se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a reír, nerviosa. No se sentía lista, ni segura y comenzó a visualizarse cuando estuviera haya adentró… Temía hacer el ridículo y que esto fuera recordado por siempre en la R.P.D. Temía cometer algún falló y que esto le costara el trabajo que con mucho esfuerzo se había propuesto a obtener. Temía…_

— _¿Rebecca Chambers? _—_la profunda voz tras su espalda la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Y, entonces, si muy dentro de ella pretendía escapar de allí; esto ya no era posible._

_Se giro nuevamente y sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre que lo primero que le hizo apreciar, fue ver lo alto que era… o al menos a ella le parecía majestuoso. No pudo evitar imaginarse que ella era una liliputiense frente a un Gulliver o ella una David y él un Goliat. Luego puso su atención en los lentes de sol que traía puestos; que le daban una apariencia misteriosa e intimidante . El cabello y uniforme perfectamente ordenados, le daban a entender que era una persona pulcra, ordenada y que tenía cuidado a su persona. Por último, estaba su rostro. En sus facciones delineadas y finas se enmarcaba una seriedad inmutable. Sin lugar a dudas, era un hombre imponente y sobre todo, intimidante. Entonces, Rebecca se sintió pequeña, frágil e insignificante ante él, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y hacerla retroceder un par de pasos._

— _¿Es usted Rebecca Chambers o no? _—_pregunto, con un tono algo impaciente en su voz._

—_S-si. Soy yo _—_la jovencita, casi tuvo que darse una bofetada para reaccionar y contestar sin más demora. _

—_Albert Wesker, Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S _—_el hombre extendió su mano a la vez que se presentaba._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, Rebecca abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… Su Capitán, su Superior… ¡dios santo! Si ya con su sola presencia la había hecho sentir cohibida, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería trabajar con él._

_Estrecho la mano que el Capitán le extendía, un poco dubitativa; y los nervios aumentaron. Trato de serenarse lo más que pudo con palabras alentadoras, las cuales le dieron un poco de efecto. El hombre soltó su mano y Rebecca noto que la examinaba con la mirada. A pesar de portar aquellas gafas, estos se transparentaban con los rayos del sol que le daban directamente, por lo que pudo notar sus ojos sobre ella. Su mirada era analítica, quizás estuviera evaluando su condición física, no lo sabía. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, la chica solo pudo atinar a mirar hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada del Capitán Wesker. Repentinamente, este asintió y le dio la espalda, a lo cual, Rebecca se desconcertó. ¿Habría visto algo mal en ella? Se pregunto, aunque no lo dudo. Seguro que había notado su falta de profesionalidad con los nervios e intimidación que mostraba en esos momentos; incluso ella se sentía torpe. Seguramente, le diría que no había lugar para ella en ese lugar y que mejor se marchara. No lo culpaba, se supone que ella debía mostrar seguridad y seriedad para un trabajo que requería la capacidad que ellos necesitaban._

—_Sígame, por favor _—_dijo repentinamente y mirándola por encima de su hombro, mientras comenzaba a caminar._

_Para el momento de decepción que estaba sintiendo, este se desvaneció y los ojos se le iluminaron. Al parecer tenía la aprobación del Capitán y sin más comenzó a seguirlo. _

_El Capitán Albert Wesker se dio a la tarea de mostrarle la comisaría a Rebecca. Por lo que a la chica le parecía, a este no le entusiasmaba mucho hacerlo, y seguramente lo hacía porque así lo dictaba el protocolo. Sin embargo, lejos de hacerla sentir mal, le entusiasmo, -obligado o no- que le mostrara su nuevo lugar de trabajo._

_Pasaron por varios sitios, hasta que se detuvieron en la sala de juntas. Rebecca hecho un vistazo al lugar, poniendo atención a todo lo que miraba, desde los pupitres hasta la pizarra que se hallaba al fondo, pintado con tiza, lo que parecía un mapa de operaciones. Ya se imaginaba, sentada y escuchando desde misiones a realizar o cualquier reunión donde necesitaran tratar temas de suma importancia. De pronto, su mirada se detuvo en un cuadro que se encontraba encima de una de las mesas de la esquina. La jovencita arqueo una ceja al apreciarlo con más atención. Realmente le pareció perturbador y morboso para alguien que gustara de ver a una mujer ahorcada y desnuda. _

—_Se supone que ese cuadro reposa en el cuarto del fondo, pero lo están remodelando en este momento y lo han puesto allí. Para el dueño del cuadro es una obra invaluable _—_dijo el hombre de gafas oscuras al notar el impacto de Rebecca al verlo._

_La jovencita hizo una mueca de desaprobación y se pregunto quién estaría más loco, si la persona que lo pinto o quien lo compro. No conocía de arte, pero semejante cosa solo podía inspirarle a ella escalofríos y terror._

— _¿Continuamos? _—_pregunto Wesker, a lo que Rebecca asintió rápidamente._

_El Capitán no abría la boca más que para hablarle del lugar que visitaban. Por una parte, eso a Rebecca la tranquilizaba, de ese modo, ella no se vería en una situación incómoda o vergonzosa si el hombre de pronto quisiera entablar una conversación con ella, ya que aún se sentía intimidada por él. _

_Llegaron a la sala de tiro, donde un par de hombres se encontraban practicando su puntería. Al parecer, competían entre ellos, pues uno de ellos vitoreaba al haber obtenido el mayor numero de tiros acertados._

— _No fue más que suerte _—_refunfuño, el que al parecer había perdido._

—_Dices eso porque tienes que pagarme la apuesta _—_dijo, riendo el otro._

_Ambos sujetos se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados y no dudaron en tomar una postura más firme y una actitud un poco más sería._

—_Buenos días, Capitán _—_saludaron al unisonó._

—_Buenos días. Chambers, ellos son parte del equipo S.T.A.R.S, Joseph Frost y Forest Speyer _—_presento Wesker, a lo que Rebecca los miro un tanto tímida y aun más acomplejada de lo que ya estaba, cuando Wesker se presento ante ella por la comparación de estaturas. Seguramente todos eran así de altos. ¿Por qué su padre no habría compartido con ella algo de sus genes? Su progenitor tenía la misma estatura que Joseph y más o menos la complexión de Forest… Con la estatura le hubiera bastado, por supuesto. Pero no, ella era una réplica exacta de su madre, menuda y pequeña._

—_Es un placer. Yo soy Rebecca Chambers, gusto en conocerlos _—_el par de hombres estrecharon su mano uno a la vez, y en sus rostros, la joven novata pudo notar su asombro. Si, seguramente los dejaba atónitos ver lo joven que era. Rebecca tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse que la vieran así._

—_Sería bueno aprovechar que estamos aquí. Chambers, coge un arma y muéstrame que tan buena puntería tienes _—_dijo de pronto Wesker, a lo que la chica volteó a mirarlo con expresión perpleja._

— _¿Có-mo? ¿Ahora? _—_la joven palideció, y se puso nerviosa. No es que fuera mala disparando, pero que otros la miraran mientras lo hacía le costaba mucho concentrarse._

—_No, mañana. Por supuesto que ahora, ¿no he sido claro? _—_dijo en un tono sarcástico, para después reprenderla, a lo que Rebecca tomo el equipo y el arma, apresuradamente. Lo mejor sería no dar más motivos para que el Capitán comenzara a dudar de su eficiencia._

—_Tú puedes, Rebecca _—_animo, Forest, a lo que ella le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa._

_La joven novata apunto al blanco frente a ella, y mientras se concentraba, sintió las miradas sobre ella. Disparo… y el resultado estaba lejos de calificarse por lo menos, como uno bueno. Joseph y Forest comenzaron a murmurar cosas inteligibles para Rebecca, pero seguro no estaban haciendo una buena crítica de su resultado._

_Wesker, que hasta el momento permanecía con los brazos cruzados y recargado en una columna de la pared; se dirigió a ella, y al notarlo, Rebecca se puso muy nerviosa. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando el Capitán de los S.T.A.R.S le tomo el mentón, levantándoselo un poco, acomodo sus brazos a un mejor ángulo y casi pegaba su mejilla con la de ella para mirar hacía el blanco._

—_No pierdas la postura ni la concentración. Imagina que nosotros no estamos presentes. Si en una misión haces algo como esto, no dudo que la bala le toque a uno de tus compañeros _—_Rebeca se sonrojo de vergüenza, no solo por su pésima demostración, también por tener al Capitán de esa manera cerca. _

_Una vez que Wesker se alejara de ella, la chica respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y puso toda su concentración en el blanco. Volvió a disparar, y esta vez, el resultado fue muchísimo mejor que el anterior. Sus compañeros la felicitaron y ella, no solo sonrió con satisfacción, si no que le agradeció al Capitán Wesker por su ayuda. Disipando con ello, su miedo a él…*_

Rebecca sintió una gran amargura. Si bien, ella había pasado bajo las ordenes de Enrico Marini en el equipo bravo y el trato con Albert Wesker fue un tanto limitado, eso no evito que llegara a tenerle respeto y admiración. Cosas que perdió totalmente cuando Chris y ella descubrieron que él, estaba aliado con Umbrella y que no dudo ni un segundo mandarlos al matadero. Gracias a él, conoció el infierno y perdió a sus compañeros, quienes no solo se habían vuelto sus amigos, si no como una segunda familia para ella. Pero lo pago caro cuando el Tyrant lo asesino. Allí estaba el resultado de sus monstruosidades y ambiciones. Aún recordaba cómo disparo contra ella sin más…

Por inercia, Rebecca llevó una de sus manos en la zona donde hace años, Albert Wesker le hubiera disparado. Fue más el dolor de saber que un hombre que fuera un ejemplo a seguir los traicionara sin misericordia, ha recibir aquel disparo que la hubiera matado si no hubiera estado protegida.

—Y aquí, se encuentra Jill… ¿Rebecca? … ¡Rebecca! —Chris tuvo que alzar la voz al notar que solo el cuerpo de la joven médico estaba allí, pues su mente se había ido de viaje, quien sabe a dónde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdóname, Chris, ¿qué me decías? —Rebecca reacciono tras el llamado de Chris, mientras lo miraba un tanto avergonzada.

—Te decía que aquí se encuentra Jill. Rebecca, ¿estás bien?.

—Si, por supuesto. Vamos, que muero por verla —para la chica, no tuvo caso contarle al Capitán Redfield que se había puesto a recordar aquella anécdota, mientras que Chris, no pudo evitar sonreír entre divertido y desconcertado, al tiempo que pensaba que seguramente se había puesto hablar todo el camino y Rebecca no la había prestado en ningún momento atención.

Jill Valentine, revisaba algunos informes de misiones realizadas, cuando en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —contesto, sin despegar su mirada del papel en sus manos.

—Usted siempre tan cumplida y trabajadora, Señorita Valentine —hablo Rebecca sin tener la atención de Jill, lo cual le recordó que lo mismo le paso con Chris.

Jill despegó su mirada, desconcertada al no tener muy bien reconocida aquella voz; y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a la joven frente a ella.

— ¡Dios santo, Rebecca! —la mujer se levanto inmediatamente de su silla, para rodear el escritorio y correr abrazarla, la cual fue bien correspondida cuando la joven medicó también la abrazo.

— Vamos, déjame verte —Jill la separo de ella y la miro de pies a cabeza—. Te has vuelto aun más linda de lo que te recuerdo.

—Y tú… ¿Tu que te has hecho, Jill? —hasta ese momento, Rebecca Chambers no se había dado cuenta del cabello rubio, los ojos grises y la piel pálida de Jill, lo cual la dejo anonadada.

Jill tomó su cabello y lo miro con nostalgia. Añoraba el color castaño de su cabello, pero teñirlo a su color anterior, no le había agradado mucho la idea, pues sentía que no era lo mismo, así que, opto por dejarlo así.

—Esto es…

—No hablemos ahora de eso —dijo, molesto Chris; y Rebecca quedó más perpleja.

—Te contaré luego… No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra verte —Jill esbozo una gran sonrisa al igual que Rebecca.

—A mí también me alegra mucho verlos. Solo me falta ver a Barry. ¿Dónde está él?

—Tendrás que esperar para verlo. Él ahora está de vacaciones —inquirió, Chris.

—Bueno, tendré que esperar para verlo —dijo algo desilusionada, a lo que Jill le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para animarla.

El trió de amigos comenzó a platicar una que otra anécdota de sus vidas mientras no se vieron, hasta que su conversación fue cortada de forma abrupta cuando un subordinado de Chris abrió de golpe la puerta.

—Perdón que me presenté así, mi Capitán, pero hay una llamada de emergencia para que acudamos de inmediato a las afueras de la ciudad. Al parecer, hubo un atentado con un grupo de exploración que teníamos allí. El atentado registra un ataque bioterrorista.

Tanto Jill como Chris se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron aquel soldado con preocupación. Luego, el Capitán Redfield miró a Rebecca, y está sintió una enorme incertidumbre al imaginarse porque Chris la miraba así.

—Rebecca Chambers, prepárate para tu primera misión en la BSAA.

Oooo-Oooo-Oooo-Oooo

**¡Listo! Por fin el siguiente capítulo. Perdonen ustedes el retraso, pero me llene de actividades y no me daba tiempo de acabarlo.**

**He de comunicarles que me demorare con el tercer capítulo, ya que tengo que ponerme a trabajar para un One-shot de un reto para un foro. Prometo que me daré prisa en escribirlo para continuar con este fic.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**

**Fer451: M**il gracias por tus bellas palabras en el mensaje, y en verdad perdona que me haya tardado tanto. Espero que este capítulo compense el retraso U.U

**Cheshire CatSmile**

**Yuuen Mirrow**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love**

**Nimerya Piers**

**Kika Koki**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews. Espero estos y que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Hasta la próxima (*o*)/ **

_._


	4. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Así como el titulo del fic es inspirado con la canción del mismo nombre, del grupo Decyfer Down.**

**Advertencia (Pedido por Fer ;) ): Bien, en realidad creo que ninguna, pero por si por las dudas, manténganse bien sujetos a sus asientos XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Complicaciones.<strong>

—Me entere que te dieron vacaciones.

—Muy merecidas vacaciones.

—¿Te imaginas que de pronto algo surgiera y esas "merecidas" vacaciones se fueran por el caño?

Leon Scott Kennedy, miro a su compañera Helena Harper de forma reprobatoria. El solo habérselo planteado, logro que comenzara a sugestionarse.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos —dijo, sarcásticamente.

—Por nada. ¿Café? —Leon negó mientras miraba la cafetera y suspiraba, llevando una mano a su arma. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no le importaría que sus vacaciones se vieran turbadas, después de todo ¿cómo podría disfrutar de ellas? Ya estaba demasiado entregado al trabajo, y, muy probablemente; terminaría por dar media vuelta antes de poner un pie en el aeropuerto.

Después de los acontecimientos en China, se había respirado cierta tranquilidad que al agente ya comenzaba a impacientarlo, dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento le comenzarían a salir raíces si no lo ponían en acción pronto. Y es que el trabajo se había reducido notoriamente; hasta que les llegó un reporte de una nueva amenaza bioterrorista. Sin embargo, el agente no contó con que lo mandaran de vacaciones en esos momentos. Por lo que se había enterado de un chisme de pasillo, Helena estaba contemplada para participar en la investigación, pero aun prevalecía la nube gris de desconfianza hacia ella. Había sido perdonada, si, pero eso no quitaba que las dudas estuvieran en sus cabezas. Sin embargo, Leon no la miraba con los mismos ojos que los demás. Había compartido ya bastantes cosas con ella, y simplemente no le cabía duda que era una buena persona; solo que, como quien diría, había sido víctima de las circunstancias.

—Recuerda que me debes una cajita feliz de McDonald's —señalo la mujer mientras llenaba una taza de café. Leon suspiro, recordando cómo había perdido una apuesta con Helena, ciertamente absurda, pero prometiéndose no volver apostar con ella.

—No lo olvido… Pero ¿por qué una cajita feliz de McDonald's?

—Es una forma de hacer más divertidas las cosas —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo más bien lo llamaría humillante —Helena sonrió divertida y Leon volvió a suspirar.

—Vamos, no te quejes, pudo haber sido peor —entonces la agente dio una palmada a su hombro—. ¿Y? ¿Ya pensaste a donde te aventuraras? —pregunto, dando un sorbo a su café mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—Tal vez Hawái me siente bien —Leon saco el móvil de su pantalón y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes. Se dio cuenta que tenía uno que le había llegado sin haberlo escuchado. Se trataba de Claire. El agente se sorprendió bastante, pero supo disimularlo muy bien. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella. Decidió guardarlo nuevamente, proponiéndose a leerlo más tarde.

—Me parece una buena opción. No te olvides de mandarme una foto bailando Hula y tocando el Ukulele.

— ¿Qué tal mejor una foto con las bailarinas? —Helena negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, a lo cual, Leon no pudo atinar más que a reír.

**.**

Jill parpadeo varias veces, incrédula de lo que escuchaba de los labios de Chris. No le parecía buena idea que Rebecca participara tan pronto en las actividades de la BSAA, después de todo, había estado fuera de acción por un largo periodo de tiempo y lo más razonable era que tenía que ponerse de nuevo en forma; además, no tenían idea que tan critica era la situación y eso implicaba exponerla algún peligro.

— ¿No es demasiado pronto para ella? —Jill se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba con soslayo a Chris, este a su vez negó con la cabeza y miró a Rebecca.

—Ella encabezara el cuerpo médico de ahora en adelante, así que está bien para ella comenzar desde ahora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Rebecca estará bien protegida.

Sin embargo, Jill no estaba del todo segura, pero Rebecca asintió decidida y pensando que el Capitán Redfield tenía razón. Ya era hora de afrontar los miedos y las pesadillas que la torturaban tanto, de dejar atrás el miedo y hacer lo que ya se había propuesto desde que decidió unirse a la BSAA.

—No te preocupes, Jill, aún recuerdo cómo usar un arma y defenderme muy bien —la joven médico le guiño un ojo, dedicándole también una sonrisa para reconfortarla, y a Jill no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, pensando que tal vez no debía subestimar a Rebecca y su gran capacidad. Podía notar en su mirada determinación y valor. Sin duda, los años la habían vuelto más madura, pero cuando estuviera allá y volviera a revivir el terror que la había marcado, ¿qué haría? Era consciente cuanto le afecto los acontecimientos en la montaña Arklay, porque Chris se lo había contado… Nadie mejor que Jill, conocía lo que era ser víctima de pesadillas que te atormentaban constantemente. A ella le fue muy difícil superar lo que había vivido al lado de Albert Wesker.

—De acuerdo. Sígueme, Rebecca —la joven médico así lo hizo y mientras caminaba tras ella, miraba como su cabello atado, danzaba de un lado a otro, al ritmo de su andar. La curiosidad inundaba sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué le había ocurrido para tener un cambio como ese.

Se adelanto para caminar a su lado y volteó su mirada hacía ella.

—Jill, sé que no es el momento pero… ¿por qué Chris no quiso que me contaras de…

— ¿Mi nuevo aspecto? —Rebecca asintió. La mirada de Jill permanecía al frente, entre cerró los ojos y llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Sus ojos grises delataban algo que Rebecca conocía muy bien… Tristeza y sufrimiento, algo con lo que ella lidiaba constantemente cada vez que sus pesadillas le recordaban su enorme tormento—. Esto me lo hizo Wesker.

Rebecca Chambers se detuvo en seco y la joven Valentine se detuvo también, mirándola por encima de su hombro para después clavar su mirada al suelo.

—Eso no… Eso no es posible. ¿Qué no se supone que el murió en la mansión? Chris lo vio morir cuando lo asesino el Tyrant —la joven médico la miro incrédula e incapaz de creer lo que su amiga decía.

Jill resoplo y negó con la cabeza. —Es una historia muy larga y necesitare de mucho tiempo para contártela. Anda, ven, debemos darnos prisa —la mujer se acerco a ella y la rodeo por los hombros para que ambas caminaran al mismo ritmo; mientras que Rebecca, permanecía estupefacta ante aquella revelación.

**.**

Leon y Helena se hallaban en las afueras de la agencia. El clima prometía ser severo en esos momentos, pues las nubes comenzaban adquirir aquel tono grisáceo que anunciaba su inevitable llanto. Para ese momento, Leon se despedía de su compañera y corría hacía su auto; ya que las primeras lagrimas caían con cierta intensidad, como un berrinche mal intencionado y con el firme propósito de hacer un mal día a todo desafortunado que tuviera que lidiar con ello.

Una vez resguardado dentro del auto, el agente sacó el móvil y leyó el mensaje que le había mandado Claire. En el texto se leía que la joven de cabellos rojizos le haría una visita y que esperaba por él en el aeropuerto. Su llegada sería alrededor de las 6 y Leon se alarmo. Eran exactamente las 5:30 y el aeropuerto no estaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Demonios —murmuro, e inmediatamente se coloco el cinturón de seguridad para ponerse en marcha. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, aunque estaba seguro que la menor de los Redfield se quedaría esperándolo hasta que él llegara. De todos modos, era una grosería dejarla allí esperando y más aun cuando se volvían a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Helena también estaba por dar marcha rumbo hacía su hogar, cuando escucho que tocaban a la ventanilla del lado del copiloto. Volteo y miró a un hombre bajo una sombrilla, resguardándose de la lluvia que ya caía con más intensidad.

—Lo siento, Harper, pero me temó que no podrás ir a casa. Hay una llamada de emergencia —Helena asintió y bajo de su auto. Miro al otro lado de la calle y busco con la mirada el auto de Leon, quien por supuesto ya se había marchado. Suspiro resignada e inmediatamente se cubrió bajo la sombrilla y, tanto ella como el otro agente, entraron de nueva cuenta al edificio.

**.**

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? Puedo hablar con Chris y… —Rebecca negó y metió su arma en la pistolera de su cintura. El traje que vestía, se parecía y le recordaba mucho al que usaba cuando era miembro de los STARS, solo que este era de color azul marino y tenía bastantes cambios.

—En verdad, Jill, no debes preocuparte… Soy consciente de todo y creo que Chris tiene razón; entre más rápido me ponga actuar, más rápido me adaptare —Rebecca se termino de acomodar todo el equipo y pregunto a Jill si veía en orden todo en ella, a lo que la chica asintió.

Ambas mujeres se destinaron hacía donde estaban los demás. Una vez allí, abordaron una camioneta que tenía la insignia de la BSAA. Al volante iba Chris, jill ocupo el asiento del copiloto y Rebecca se fue atrás junto con otros soldados, quienes la saludaron y cada uno se presento con ella.

—Sienna Luchetti —dijo una joven al ser la última en presentarse y extenderle la mano para estrechar la de ella. Rebecca notó que aquella chica era bastante joven, calculaba que quizás pudiera tener 18 o 19 años de edad, algo que la hizo de nuevo revivir su llegada a la RPD y cuando tenía esa edad.

—Sienna es la más joven del equipo… Tal vez de toda la BSAA —dijo Erick, uno de los soldados que se había presentado. Sienna sonrió y bajo la mirada algo avergonzada. La muchachita era bastante bonita. Sus ojos eran de un color castaño y su cabello también, el cual lo llevaba trenzado pues lo tenía muy largo.

—Es un gusto conocerte —la joven médico estrecho su mano y le sonrió con calidez, lo cual provoco, que aquella jovencita se sintiera en confianza con ella.

—Sienna forma parte del equipo médico. Ella pertenecía a la división Europea, pero pidió su transferencia aquí; y por cierto, ella ya oído hablar bastante de ti, ¿verdad, Sienna? —Jill las miraba por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió con diversión cuando vio que nuevamente la muchachita agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

—No le habrán contado cosas malas de mi ¿o sí? —Rebecca entre cerró los ojos y miró a jill por el espejo, acusadoramente.

— ¿Nosotros? Que va, quien le ha hablado mucho de ti es Billy… Billy Coen —la joven médico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se aproximo rápidamente hasta el asiento de Jill, para asomar la cabeza y mirarla con ansiedad.

— ¿Bi-Billy? ¿El mismo que conocí años atrás?

—Ese mismo —Jill asintió—. Es verdad, con todo esto, no te hemos contado que Billy se unió a la BSAA hace dos años.

— ¿Hace dos años? —Rebecca se quedó pensativa. ¿Por qué no habría ido él a buscarla? Por mucho tiempo se pregunto que había sido de Billy Coen, aquel hombre con el que compartió una de las experiencias más desdichadas de su vida. También se pregunto cómo habría limpiado su nombre ante todos y ahora ser parte de la BSSA. Entonces, en ese momento; Rebecca quiso preguntarle tantas y tantas cosas a Jill, pero no era momento adecuado para hacerlo, y entonces, sintió rabia consigo misma. Sus amigos y conocidos había pasado por mucho, quizás situaciones peores a las de ella, y no había estado con ellos para ayudarlos, apoyarlos o consolarlos. Se sintió terriblemente culpable, volviendo acomodarse en su asiento y Jill no paso desapercibido esto.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Chris después de un rato y uno de los soldados saco la cabeza para mirar afuera.

La zona estaba totalmente desierta. No había indicios de que hubiera alguien allí. Las transportes estaban en su lugar y no muy lejos se podía apreciar el pequeño cuartel que se encargaba de la vigilancia en aquel sitio, totalmente en tranquilidad. A Rebecca le dio una terrible sensación de incertidumbre ante aquella soledad tan agobiante.

—No parece que haya ocurrido nada —dijo uno de los soldados mientras miraba a su alrededor y se encogía de hombros.

—No parece, pero descubriremos que pasa cuando entremos haya —Chris señalo con la cabeza el cuartel y desenfundo su pistola—. Manténganse alertas, no sabemos con qué nos podemos llegar a enfrentar —todos imitaron la acción de desenfundar sus armas y siguieron al Capitán, manteniendo sus sentidos alertas mientras miraban por todas partes. Sin embargo, Rebecca solo se limitaba a ver el cuartel, comenzando hacerse ideas sobre lo que encontrarían allí. Las piernas le temblaron, al igual que la mano que sostenía su arma e inmediatamente al percatarse; se apretó la mano contra el pecho y dio un hondo suspiro.

"No. No flaquees y no temas. Sabias a lo que te enfrentabas cuando aceptaste, así que no dudes ni retrocedas"

La mente de Rebecca la alentaba, pero el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte debido al temor, lo que le hizo imaginar que entre ambos hubiera una batalla. No fue sino hasta que Chris se detuvo y llamó la atención de todos, cuando la joven médico se reprendió a sí misma, exigiéndose mantener la calma y recordando su firme propósito.

Chris se acerco junto con otro soldado para inspeccionar la puerta, la cual, estaba atrancada desde adentro. Forcejearon un poco, pero el Capitán Redfield decidió que lo mejor era que buscaran otra entrada donde fuera posible acceder. Cinco del grupo se dispersaron obedeciendo la orden, cuando un estruendoso disparo se escucho desde adentró y tanto Chris como los demás, miraron como la puerta era abierta con brusquedad y un hombre caía al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. Inmediatamente todos se alertaron y Rebecca se acerco para socorrerlo, pero el agarre de Chris la detuvo y ella lo miró sin entender porque la detenía, la respuesta llegó cuando aquel hombre convulsiono y las pupilas se le dilataron; dando paso a una horrenda escena donde el cuerpo de aquel desdichado comenzaba a mutar, la piel se le agrieto; dando la sensación de que se le desgarraría en cualquier momento, las venas se le remarcaron e hincharon mientras que su piel adquiría un color grisáceo. A continuación, aquel hombre o mejor dicho, lo que había sido, dejo de ser humano y; ante ellos, un monstruo fue lo que apreciaron.

Rebecca palideció mientras a ella venía de golpe el recuerdo de ver a James Marcus transformarse en aquella criatura tan abominable, y entonces, el ser delante de ella, le provoco un sentimiento de compasión, incluso hacía ella misma; porque al final de cuentas no podía con ello. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni capaz para dejar el pasado atrás o enfrentarlo.

La mirada de la joven médico se quedo perdida en aquella criatura amorfa, ni siquiera reacciono cuando escucho el grito de advertencia, y ni siquiera cuando algo la golpeo y ella quedo tumbada en el suelo, con la mirada aun perdida en aquella criatura que se acercaba a ella de manera amenazante.

**.**

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar ese día. Leon pidió disculpas más de una vez cuando chocaba con alguien o se las pedían cuando pasaba lo contrario. Los anuncios de llegadas o vuelos próximos a salir ponían a la gente a correr por donde quiera y el agente miraba por todas partes esperando ver a Claire, hasta que pensó que lo mejor era llamarla, de esa manera la encontraría más rápido. Sacó su celular y tecleo rápidamente, pensando lo beneficiosa que resultaba la tecnología en esos tiempos. La llamada entró e inmediatamente la voz de una mujer se escucho al otro lado.

—Leon, ¿dónde estás?

—Frente a la cafetería del aeropuerto, ¿y tú?

—Voltea a tu izquierda —Leon volteó y allí la vio, Claire estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él con una sonrisa divertida enmarcando sus labios; el agente también sonrió y se aproximo a ella.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —la pregunta resultaba bastante tonta por su obviedad, pero Leon no encontraba manera para disculparse, y más aún cuando vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, el cual le indicaba que estaban próximas a dar las ocho—. ¿Podrás disculparme Claire?

La menor Redfield pareció meditarlo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa.

—Solo si en mi próxima visita traes contigo una pancarta de colores llamativos para que resalte de todas las demás y gritas mi nombre con emoción para que todos, incluida yo te podamos escuchar —Leon frunció el seño y Claire comenzó a reír. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres el día de hoy? Primero Helena y ahora Claire. ¿Por qué se empeñaban a exponerlo al ridículo?

—No puedo hacer eso, Claire, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es invitarte un café, ¿qué te parece? —la cabeza de Leon se giro hacía la cafetería y Claire imito la acción. La joven pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y una mueca se formo en sus labios.

—Eso no compensa nada, pero está bien, te acepto el café.

Ambos amigos entraron y tras sentarse y pedir su orden comenzó la conversación. Leon se quedo mirándola por unos instantes y Claire arqueo una ceja, desconcertada por la mirada tan analítica del agente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto por fin.

—Nada, es solo que no has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una probada al Capuchino que ya le habían llevado.

Claire sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Leon? El tampoco había cambiado mucho. Habían perdido contacto desde esa última vez que se vieron y cuando la chica decidió tomarse unas vacaciones para visitar a su único familiar, opto por ver a Leon primero; el porqué, se debía a que quería darle una sorpresa a su hermano, sin embargo, necesitaba ver una cara conocida cuando llegara y quien mejor que aquel amigo entrañable con el cual sabía que podía contar siempre.

— ¿Aun continuas en TerraSave? —Claire, partió un trozo del pay de manzana que había ordenado y se lo llevo a la boca, asintió aun con el bocado, para después tomar la servilleta y limpiarse las comisuras de la boca.

—Sí, así es. ¿Y tú? ¿Aún trabajas para el gobierno?

—Por supuesto. Creo no podré zafarme hasta que me jubilen o en el peor de los casos hasta que muera —dijo en un tono irónico, a lo cual, la joven de cabellos rojos comenzó a reír, lo cual contagió a Leon. Sin duda, la hermana menor de Chris seguía siendo la misma con aquel aire risueño y de pronto, la nostalgia lo invadió y dio un hondo suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, desconcertada por su repentina reacción. Leon negó y en ese momento se percato de algo. No muy a lo lejos de ellos y casi a espaldas de Claire, un hombre ataviado en una sudadera negra y encapuchado los vigilaba. Por un momento, el agente pensó que era una paranoia, pero pudo apreciar con claridad como aquel hombre sacaba una fotografía y la compara con uno de ellos. Inmediatamente de esto bajo la mirada para que aquel desconocido no se diera cuenta.

—Hay un hombre con sudadera negra, casi tras de ti en la cuarta mesa que nos mira con insistencia. Disimula todo lo que puedas —Claire asintió levemente, empujo con la mano el tenedor de su pay para que este cayera al suelo y se agacho para recogerlo, aprovechando esto para mirar con disimulo aquel hombre; y efectivamente tenía su mirada clavada en ellos.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Leon analizó la situación. Pensó que lo mejor era retirarse con cautela y perderse de la vista de aquel sujeto, probablemente se tomaría su tiempo para hacer lo mismo y seguirlos sin que ellos lo notaran. Pero luego pensó en las posibilidades de que, aquel hombre no estuviera solo y tuviera más gente vigilándolos. Lo peor de todo; era que su arma la había olvidado en el coche debido a las prisas.

—Correremos el riesgo —dijo en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para Claire, lo cual la desconcertó y Leon asintió para después explicarle el plan.

—Entiendo —dijo la chica después de que este concluyera y que le diera algo en la mano discretamente, entonces se levanto con naturalidad y dirigió sus pasos al baño.

Leon se quedó allí, esperando por la señal que le daría Claire y actuaba de manera normal para no levantar sospechas que pudieran alertar aquel sujeto. Solo esperaba que la joven de cabellos rojos no demorara mucho.

Su celular sonó, lo cual le indicaba que esa la señal, de todos modos verifico que se tratara de Claire.

_Todo listo_

Era lo que se leía en el mensaje, entonces, el agente se levanto, tomando la maleta y el bolso de la chica. Seguro que eso y el hecho de no ver salir del baño a Claire, alarmaron al desconocido, así que apresuro sus pasos hasta la salida de la cafetería y aprovechando que la entrada del aeropuerto estuviera concurrida, se mezclo entre la gente, suponiendo que así se perdería de su vista.

Y efectivamente lo logro, pues en esos momentos aquel sujeto movía la cabeza en todas direcciones y maldecía. Inmediatamente saco un Walkie talkie de la sudadera y comunico a alguien más lo que había pasado, después echo a correr entre la multitud de gente.

**.**

Algunos disparos se escucharon y el segundo ataque del monstruo hacía Rebecca se detuvo. Tanto Chris y los otros arremetieron contra la criatura. La joven médico trato de levantarse, pero un nuevo ataque le imposibilito su acción. El brazo izquierdo comenzó a sangrarle, miró a su atacante y con terror aprecio que se trataba de otro monstruo, pues haber sido abierta la puerta, lo que se hallaba adentró pudo salir con total libertad y ahora todos se encontraban en una batalla contra aquellas criaturas que, seguramente, se trataban de más personas mutadas.

— ¡Disparen! —fue el grito de orden por parte de Chris, a la cual obedecieron sin rechistar.

Rebecca trato de alejarse de la criatura que la asechaba, pudo ver a Jill correr hacía ella para ayudarla, pero le fue imposible llegar debido a que uno de los monstruos le tapo el paso.

La joven médico llevó la mano derecha hasta su arma y la apunto hacía su agresor, entonces la mirada de Rebecca se encontró con la de aquel ser. Una inmensa lastima y tristeza la invadió nuevamente, sintiéndose incapaz de disparar. Ese monstruo había sido humano y debido a la mente retorcida de alguien ya no lo era. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por quitarle la vida y bajo su arma. Las lagrimas no tardaron en correrle por el rostro, al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos le venían a su cabeza. No podía deshacerse de ellos y pensó que había cometido un terrible error al haberse unido a la BSAA. Se maldijo así misma por derrumbarse y perder toda la confianza y el valor que había reunido para tomar aquella decisión.

"_¡Tonta! No eres más que una tonta y una persona débil, Rebecca. Mira lo que lleva tu miedo y debilidad"_

Su mente le gritaba con crueldad aquellas palabras mientras observaba como Sienna disparaba para llamar la atención del monstruo y alejarlo de ella. Sin embargo, la munición se le agoto y la muchachita se vio acorralada sin algún medió de escape. Rebecca miró detenidamente aquel monstruo. No había nada en aquellos ojos, estaban vacios y sin vida, así como no había rastro de consciencia que lo hiciera razonar. Era un ser impulsado por instintos asesinos que no iba basilar en matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Rebecca Chambers se levantó, tambaleándose un poco. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con decisión, el brazo que tenía herido le dolió horrores al levantarlo, entonces con ambas manos apunto con su arma y disparo directo a la cabeza de la criatura que inmediatamente cayó muerto a los pies de Sienna.

**.**

Claire miraba la entrada del aeropuerto con ansia desde el auto de Leon, esperando ver que este saliera; lo cual no tardo en ocurrir pues el agente salía apresurado y corriendo en dirección a ella. Una vez que se encontró frente al coche, aventó las cosas a los asientos traseros y rodeó el automóvil para ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

—Sin duda está tras nosotros. Vámonos —Claire asintió y puso en marcha el auto.

Cuando se encontraron unas cuantas calles alejados, la menor Redfield se percato, mirando por el espejo retrovisor que un auto se acerca muy aprisa a ellos.

— ¡Leon, vienen atrás de nosotros! —el agente volteó rápidamente y busco su arma bajo el asiento, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, la detonación de un disparo se escucho y el vidrió de atrás se hizo añicos, al tiempo que ambos agachaban la cabeza. Sin embargo y antes de que Claire pudiera darse cuenta, otro auto le cerró el paso e inmediatamente la chica giro el volante, logrando así evitar estrellarse contra el otro auto pero dejando imposibilitada una vía de escape al estar acorralados por ambos automóviles.

Ambos quedaron fueron de sus asientos debido a la brusquedad del auto al girarse. Claire fue la primera en acomodarse y observo como un cuarteto de hombres se bajaron, dos de cada auto y rodearon el de Leon mientras les apuntaban con sus respectivas armas. A continuación, Leon también se acomodo. Al parecer se había llevado la peor parte, pues en la sien se le podía apreciar cómo le escurría la sangre hasta el cuello.

— ¡Vamos, bajen del auto! —grito uno de ellos, a lo cual ambos se miraron temiendo lo peor, aun así, decidieron acatar la orden.

**Oooo-Oooo-Oooo**

**¡Bieeeeeeen! Por fin les traigo el tercer capítulo (cuarto, según Fanfiction). Perdonen la demora, pero esta semana estuve fuera de mi casa debido al puente de las fechas patrias en mi país y no imagine que a mi familia se le ocurriría salir. Planeaba terminar lo que ya tenía escrito en esos días, pero no pude, así que, una vez que me encontré en casa; me puse como loca a escribir y hoy lo pude terminar.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Yuuen Mirrow**

**Kika Koki**

**Fer451**

**Yuna-Tidus-Love**

**Nimerya Piers**

**Cheshire CatSmile**

**Vermillion**

**Aspros**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo y reviews, créanme que sin sus comentarios y gusto por el fic, esta historia se quedaría en el olvido muy probablemente U.U**

**¡Ah! Casi lo olvido…**

**A mis lectoras Yuuen Mirrow y Nimerya Piers: Quiero informarles que el nuevo proyecto se demorara. Ténganme un poco de paciencia, ya estoy trabajando en él, pero como comprenderán, tenía que ponerme a trabajar con Fading y después de lo que he dicho no me ha dado tiempo para dedicarle tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, ya que mi siguiente publicación será este nuevo proyecto ;)**

**Y sin más que decir, me retiro :D **


End file.
